Pure evil
by Alejito480
Summary: The evil side of the Flame Princess awakens and convinces realdiad that is bad and not good as many you were saying, Finn tries to stop her, but that would mean sacrificing one's life for a long time love


**Hello readers, I write again Alejito480 this story ... after yesterday had an anxiety attack for writing said "Why not try ..." And here I am ...**

**As many do not agree that the Queen / Princess Flame is a weapon of destruction, but rather, who plays on, I wrote this based on a comic, only with my version of the story will be a bit short, but will be worth it, I assure you.**

**Let's start**

* * *

**Evil inside**

*** Dream Princess Flame* **

Everything was in chaos, All around them was engulfed in flames, clouds glowed a reddish color like them were also burned. Far, far beyond the eye could reach the mountains were incinerated for an obvious reason.

Terror, terror, fear and helplessness felt Princess Flame at the time, could hardly believe all that I had it done, I was shocked at such a terrifying image, turn around could make out a figure, a human walking almost dead, his skin was burned, bleeding, his clothes were burned, could barely walk.

A cry was heard from the unmistakable figure for princess.

- Just-flare Princess screaming reached Finn the human, who at the time was the boyfriend of the Princess

Shout-Finn-Finn rapidly approaching flare-What happened to you, why are you so burned? 'It was a rather stupid question, but in reality, she believed could not have caused such an apocalypse-

-Flame ... all this ... well, do not worry-Finn He died of fatigue and seriously injured due to their burn-

-No, this is not right, we have to go to the sweet kingdom, there I said with concern heal the princess trying to grab Finn, but this was a few steps away and his face changed to one of concern-

-We have to ... Put yourself safe-She says finn panting and far from a mobile bunker of sweet-kingdom currency

-But ...-Finn try to claim the princess but seeing the bunker gate opened, he could make a sort of giant crystal lamp, but smaller than it was in the realm of fire-

-Come and be safe ...-gasp-Finn with difficulty

- His NO flames ignite violently back No-Da there a few steps back and Finn grabs his right arm

-It's the only way ... not destroy what little is left ... He said with difficulty the Human-

-Claim YA I TOLD YOU NOT furiously princess and a wave of fire from the body of the Igneous caused the right arm of Finn which was in contact with fire, ash back, mobile bunker was completely destroyed, When the smoke caused by the explosion was scattered, spotted Finn's arm was gone, and the rest of his body was completely black and burned, Finn was still breathing ...-begins to mourn, No, No , NO, NO! He shook the princess to see how Finn's body was almost dead because of him, everything looked so real, even if it were-

-sorry ... I react Finn-a last breath of life ...-By not having stopped-

-No ...-sobs-Even time ... We have to - trying to say but I notice that the left arm is brought Finn preventing the princess grab-

-I thought ... you were not ... evil-She says and Finn lets out a little sigh and giving his last sign of life-

This can not be true-the princess and falls sobbing on her knees, Powerless and broken, all had died because of him, Was he a threat? And if his father was right that was evil?, That he wondered again and again the princess'm wicked-whispers and closes his eyes and dilated for a moment while in his arms clutching the charred body of a human, a moment later , opening his eyes, raised his head down pretending to look to the horizon, but the shock was tremendous to note that the front of it, a yellow owl, very big and his body crashed was laughing in front of her, not sure what it meant, but the shock was more than enough to wake

*** End of Dream Flame Princess ***

Although it was night in the land of Ooo, in a small house near a cliff overlooking a lake where the princess lived realm of fire.

The princess awakens suddenly bathed in sweat as his head paraded the nightmare scenes, in front of her could be spotted a small fire was Flambo, your pet, or rather, his friend, had appearance of a small cat, but his body was completely made of fire, little seemed to be very concerned, but sighed when the princess awoke suddenly.

- PRINCESS-Flambo exclaims' I'm glad you woke up, take more than an hour to do-

-It was ... Horrible-Tuck your head between your knees and begins to sob-I had a nightmare

- A nightmare ... any chance in that nightmare did not show a yellow owl?-Ask Flambo interested in his answer

-Y-Yes, everything was engulfed in flames and ... and ... it was horrible, said between sobs and tears the princess

-Oh ... no, said Flambo and her expression changed to that of a concerned, but did not know much of the Cosmic Owl, he knew that when it appeared it was something bad, in that case ... We have to try to finish-but Flambo to look at the princess, his hands had gripped his head as he repeated over and over and over again to stop for a second Flambo thought it was him, but as he approached the princess, this is a bit away, Flambo half got the message, something was tormenting, came out as the fiery soul out of hell toward the house of the human

-Evil, evil ... you're just a danger ... an unstoppable force of destruction-Recurring multiple voices in her head as the princess begged them to stop, past a minute, the voices stopped and the princess, tormented, and heard a voice of a woman, her voice was serious, but with an evil twist ... my dear do not have to be afraid of me-

- Q-Who are you the princess that strange voice in his head asked?

-An old friend who lives in your 16 years, dear voice exclaims persuasively

- Q-which is what you want? -

-Be your friend, and to show how good of evil, then you can get all being bad, it's your nature after all, the voice says persuasively, his intentions were obvious, transforming the Princess

-P-But being evil is not my nature-are the palms of his hands look Or Yes? -

-Of course, if my dear, you said it yourself before, the purpose of the fire is burning, and you're right, your father also has it, are wicked and nobody could change that, 'said the voice and Princess could not deny it, he was right, was poor

-Then what use to be good ... If I'm really evil-rose from his bed and leaves his house to look at the starry sky-

-Let me handle this, I'll show you how good it feels to be evil, and I promise you will not regret-

I do not know ...-Although the words of that voice were true, he doubted it would bring good results, but ... What could I lose by trying?-Finn says I'm not evil, That I am ... Pasional She lies in the grass, looking to the infinite-

- And indeed you are, do you seriously think that says so? I think that is forcing you to be who you are not the voice-She says and Princess gives the reason, second thought was Finn who was forcing her to be good when it really was not ... or so she thought-

You're right, I'm evil, it's my nature to be different ... The voice sighs pleased at your overflowing Victoria-Okay, show me what's good be evil-

HAHAHA-a deal my friend, is the voice and laughs princess falls into a kind of trance-

* * *

- Where am princess asks who is in a dark room while the voice speaks again, but heard echo, meant she was in her head and now she who controlled Tell me one thing was ... He? Who are you really? -

'I am your evil side, the side that always dwell in you from the moment you were born Dice-generating voice echoed in the room -

-Okay ... you show it feels to be evil, but on one condition-

-I hear-

-Do not hurt Finn-Dice princess voice and laughs-

-Sure, your wish is my command-ironic voice but the princess does not notice and a giant screen appears where you could see everything that was happening at the time, save the princess walking towards the hill where he arrived home-

-by the way what's your name? -

-You can call me ... Ixeia *-Does the voice and the hill and Princess Ixeia devising Finn, Jake and Flambo running as fast as his body allowed them, the closer they got, but you could see that Finn and Jake had the fireproof shield

-Finn-She says is the princess and see how quickly approaching

- Is that your boyfriend, Well I'll give a good gift-She says devilish tone in his voice, causing a bad feeling about what might happen?

- Shout-PRINCESS Finn her lungs and runs even faster than it did and when it was close enough, he stopped looking into the eyes of the princess, but these were not red always remembered that, now his eyes were black, and their fire was more disheveled than usual-Th-This Well?, Is something wrong?-Wonder human only response receiving a burst of fire from the hands of princess sent him back several meters being received by Jake turned his giant hand and caught him in the air, if not for the anti-fire shield insurance would be dead

- Claim-I TOLD YOU NOT hurt yourself furiously Princess and the voice was laughing-

-Remember that it is he who is hurting you. Do not worry, it will not hurt you, but if you must learn their due-As bad as it sounded, for the princess that was true, if it was true that he was forced, then had to learn his due-

-Stay away princess boy speak with a Double voice a little grave and the other natural princess, that Finn and Jake seemed rare, but Flambo, poor creature knew exactly what was going

- Guys, We have to go Flambo said with some difficulty it was a panic-

-That's not the princess ...-whispers to Finn-Jake must go to the sweet kingdom and Princess warn-

- Claim NO-Finn-I have to help her-value weapon but the attack was so strong that it reached the anti-fade a shield fire-Who are you and what did you do with her? -

- Do you really wanna know boy, I am the evil that dwell therein forever, and I'm here to show you their true nature, puts a serious face which scares all-Face it boy, she was not passionate, she is evil, his father said, and she-

- COURSE NOT!-Finn denies drawing his sword from blood-

- What do you think Finn, Kill me, I remember that if I destroy it, destroy it also like you: O let me alone or me-She says destroy Princess under the trance of their evil, those words were like a bucket of cold water to Finn, was right, it could not hurt, could not bear the guilt, but the boy was not going to let things remain so, I ride on the back of Jake who giant was made and with Flambo, went on their way to Sweet kingdom-That they thought-

Well, at least you know how to deal with people-She says princess then sigh-

-I turn, now come on, I'll show you how well the vengeance feel, against whom you kept locked for most of your voice childhood-said almost laughing becoming a thin line of fire taking heading into the realm of fire-

**Weeell, here the first chapter, the second will be released in a few days, or no later than Wednesday, if there are at least 2 Reviews, upload Later**

The part of the dream is a fragment PF (Re-written by me) of "Burning Love" from "Odradem" is an excellent story, find it and read it.

Until then


End file.
